


Lo mejor de la casa

by sunflow3rs



Series: Tontamente inesperado (HQ RareWeek 2020) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Dark Past, Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima ha lidiado con mentirosos durante toda su vida, supone que nunca será capaz de escribir su destino, que su corazón sigue un patrón predeterminado y que continuará de esa manera hasta el resto de sus días. Matsukawa no será diferente.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Suzumeda Kaori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Matsukawa Issei/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tontamente inesperado (HQ RareWeek 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732660
Kudos: 3





	Lo mejor de la casa

_La vida es corta y yo no voy a pasar mis días recordando el pasado._

🌙

—Hey, rubio. Déjame un trago de lo mejor que tengas.

Matsukawa arrastró a duras penas uno de los taburetes, ruidoso e insufrible como acostumbraba, llevándolo hasta el lado de la barra que se utilizaba para recoger los pedidos. Tiró hacia a un lado la caja de sobres de azúcar y cucharillas de plástico dejando el espacio necesario para no molestar a otros clientes y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. Le sonrió con descuido al chico en frente de él

—Deja de actuar como si esto fuese un dichoso bar, Matsukawa-san. —Tsukishima pasó el paño por encima de la superficie, sus retinas clavadas en una de las manchas con la que llevaba algunos segundos luchando y sin tener en cuenta al contrario. Siempre había sido lo mismo con él, de todos modos, y nada de lo que hubiese hecho a esas alturas le serviría para hacerle cambiar su opinión. Soltando un suspiro, dejó de atender a la mancha y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Y no me llames rubio. Tengo un nombre.

—Deberías de darme las gracias ya que yo no te llamo Gafas-kun, como otros —puntualizó, señalando con desinterés algún lugar detrás de Tsukishima, refiriéndose a otro de sus compañeros de trabajo. El camarero resopló indiferente.

—¿Cortado largo?

Matsukawa asintió contento y nada más el rubio se dio la vuelta, llevó sus manos hasta su frente. Dejó que de entre sus resecos labios saliera un jadeo exhausto, sintiendo el cómo su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. El pinchazo del dolor que le había estado molestando durante toda la noche y creía haber dejado atrás cuando entró a la cafetería volvió a él repentinamente y rezó para que Tsukishima se diese prisa con su café. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—No es que me importe, —dijo Tsukishima, dejando el café en frente de un Matsukawa fatigado, su ceja fruncida y su labio superior soplado, lo que quería decir que en realidad sí que le importaba. —pero ¿mala noche?

Tarareó una afirmación mientras echaba un sobre de azúcar a su vaso y lo removió con una de las cucharas. Lo llevó a sus labios y con tranquilidad los remojó, probando su temperatura, para después dar un sorbo y aceptar que su café todavía estaba demasiado caliente como para que su lengua lo tolerase. Hizo una mueca y con sus ojos medio cerrados a penas de dio cuenta de que Tsukishima continuaba mirándole.

—¿En qué trabajas?

A Matsukawa le sorprendió la pregunta. En realidad, Tsukishima nunca había estado por la labor de continuar con sus conversaciones, exponiendo con auténtica claridad sus pensamientos, afirmando que encontraba al chico sumamente molesto. Una vez incluso le llamó un idiota de primera categoría. Así que fue toda una fantástica y gran noticia el que al camarero le interesó hablar con él, por lo que la sonrisa burlona fue difícil de ocultar.

—Pensé que mi vida no era de tu interés.

—No lo es —resopló Tsukishima, colocando el paño con el que había estado limpiando sobre su hombro, sus ojos escondidos tras su gafa desprendían la misma apatía de la vez en la que se conocieron. Subió la montura con su índice por el puente de su nariz. —Es sólo curiosidad, Matsukawa-san.

—De acuerdo. —Matsukawa volvió a tararear entrelazando sus largos dedos alrededor del vaso de café y, de nuevo, le sonrió al rubio. —Trabajo en la seguridad de un club.

Tsukishima, inesperadamente, se rio.

—Así que eres un "gorila".

—Más o menos. —La verdad de su frase rozaba los límites de la mentira, en realidad, pero llevaba un tiempo tratando de camelarse al guapo camarero de la cafetería de la que era dueño su mejor amigo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad contándole lo que durante su jornada laboral hacía o dejaba de hacer. Además, todavía no tenían la suficiente confianza.

Un cliente llamó la atención de Tsukishima y este debió de ir para dejarle la cuenta. Matsukawa suspiró, bebiendo ahora sí de su café mientras pensaba en qué podía decirle al rubio para retomar la conversación. A su lado y salido de la nada, Hanamaki cayó recostado sobre la barra.

—¿Mancillando a cuervos?

Matsukawa levantó un dedo, sus ojos cayeron en el escuálido cuerpo del camarero que hablaba formalmente con otros clientes y, luego los desvió hacia Hanamaki. —Ex cuervo.

—Lo que sea. No te va a hacer caso, como siempre.

—No sé qué haría sin tu apoyo, Makki, la verdad es que me ayudas mucho —se quejó, dando un nuevo sorbo a su café antes de que se enfriase por completo. Makki soltó una pequeña carcajada divertida y se encogió de hombros. —Pero para que tú lo sepas, se acaba de interesar por mi trabajo.

Hanamaki se rió más fuerte, levantándose de la barra y recogiendo el vaso de Matsukawa una vez éste hubo terminado.

—Sí, ¿y qué le has dicho? ¿En qué trabajas esta vez? ¿Eres un barman en un pub de moda? ¿Trabajas en un supermercado veinticuatro horas? O... —Pausó, únicamente para añadirle un poco de misterio a su comentario, todavía con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. —¿Le has dicho que eres stripper? Sorpréndeme, Mattsun.

—Seguridad de un club —murmuró un tanto molesto Matsukawa. Aunque se guado alguna de sus sugerencias en el bolsillo, por si algún día necesitase una de esas espontáneas ideas. Hanamaki asintió con convicción.

Hanamaki miró a Tsukishima, quien estaba tomando la nota del pedido de una pareja que acababa de entrar, su espalda recta y su pelo rubio y rizado, mucho más largo con respecto a cuando le vio por primera vez, y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Insisto en que no deberías fiarte de él. —Se acercó a Matsukawa para que su conversación cambiase a un intercambio de susurros, con la intención de que nadie que no fuese ellos dos se enterase de lo que estaban hablando. —Y menos tú, que todavía estás en el ajo.

Matsukawa asintió con la cabeza. Ya lo sabía y no solo debido a que todo el mundo se lo repetía cientos de veces en cualquier momento. Hanamaki aprovechaba cada oportunidad en la que hablasen de Tsukishima para hacerlo y Kaori era otra que lo tenía siempre en la punta de la lengua. Que Tsukishima fue un policía, que perteneció a una de las brigadas más importantes de todo el país y que desarmó a tres de las familias de crimen organizado más influyentes y poderosas de la zona capitolina de Japón. Aunque eso había quedado atrapado en el pasado, tres años atrás cuando sin un motivo aparente dejó el cuerpo policial y decidió comenzar a trabajar en una cafetería cercana a su apartamento, olvidándose de todo lo que un día fue.

Todos creían que estaba de encubierto. Tanto Hanamaki como Kaori confiaban en que en una de esas, toda la Brigada de los Cuervos entraría por la puerta de su pequeña cafetería y los condenaría a la vida de prisión que se merecían. Y debido a ello, no mencionaban el tema, ni lo decían en voz alta o mucho menos le preguntaban el por qué abandonó a su escuadrón.

—Ah, Mattsun, ándate con ojo.

Hanamaki estaba genuinamente preocupado, estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo solo se iba a meter en nuevos problemas al verse interesado en uno de los cuervos y lo menos que quería era verle encerrado de por vida en una prisión federal. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todas las cosas que había hecho para sobrevivir, no quería que desperdiciara su vida de esa manera. No de nuevo.

—Vale, mamá. —Matsukawa sonrió como si en realidad no le importase el acabar encarcelado o incluso muerto, como siempre lo había hecho, haciendo creer a todos que no le importa ni un comino lo que ocurra mientras a su espalda carga con cientos de kilos de preocupaciones. Hanamaki sonrió, desapareció dentro de la cocina para volver al trabajo y Matsukawa se levantó de su asiento. Buscó el dinero justo del cortado y de camino a la puerta se lo dejó a Tsukishima, despidiéndose de él con un "Hasta luego, rubio", sin echarle ni una mirada.

Tsukishima se perdió en su espalda, la chaqueta de cuero ancha con la cual la escondía, sus hombros caídos en un vago andar, haciéndole ver un poco más bajo para lo alto que en realidad era. Soltó un suspiró cuando desapareció entre la multitud de la calle y, rápidamente, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, yendo a guardar el dinero en la caja registradora. Hanamaki le vio, su cuerpo recostado contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos clavados en cada uno de los movimientos que ahora se volvían torpes de su empleado y él también suelta un suspiro.

Definitivamente, de esto sólo iban a salir problemas.

🌙

A Tsukishima le había tocado el turno de tarde durante toda esa semana, lo que significaba que Matsukawa no podía molestarlo por la mañana con su desvergonzada actitud, pero que también sobrentendía que debía de cerrar el local al finalizar su jornada. La mayoría de las veces no le importaba. Le gustaba tener a su espalda el cielo anaranjado, el silencio de una cafetería vacía y la tranquilidad de hacer las cosas sin prisa alguna, así que se solía tomar su tiempo para limpiar las mesas una vez que el último cliente del día hubiese salido por la puerta.

Había veces en las que se encerraba dentro de la cafetería y colocándose sus auriculares limpiaba a la par de la melodía que escuchaba. Los leves rayos de sol que se escurrían a través de la ventana iluminaban el suelo por donde pisaba le tranquilizaban, por mucho que adorase más a la belleza de la luna.

Sin embargo, ese día amenazaba desde el principio con no ser tan tranquilo como el resto. Su primer y única advertencia, en realidad, fue la de encontrarse sus auriculares rotos en su taquillero, en la sala de empleados de la cafetería. Al lado de estos, una nota de su jefe: "Se me han caído, lo siento :( PD: kao-chan te comprará unos nuevos". Hanamaki habría estado toqueteando lo que no debería, siempre había dicho que sus cascos son geniales a pesar de no ser de una marca conocida, por lo que en un intento de probarlos los habría tirado al suelo. Y como el adulto infantil que en realidad era, le echó el muerto a su novia y, ala, que la amable de Kaori se encargase de todo.

Tsukishima no estaba nada seguro del cómo era que esa chica era capaz de aguantar a Hanamaki. Ella era todo sonrisas sinceras, gestos agradables y movimientos altruistas. Nunca gritaba ni mucho menos se enfadaba, era como un ángel caído del cielo que estúpidamente se había enamorado del demonio que Hanamaki era.

Aburrido, Tsukishima comenzó a limpiar las mesas mientras dejaba que su mente divagase en el tipo de relación que Hanamaki y Kaori compartían. En realidad, esos dos parecían estar bastante bien juntos, por muy diferentes que fuesen. Por lo que sabía, llevaban saliendo juntos desde hacía cerca de cuatro o cinco años, mucho antes de que él entrase a trabajar a esa cafetería y se habían conocido en la universidad. O algo así. La verdad era que Tsukishima no sabía demasiado acerca del pasado de sus jefes, o de alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, porque nunca se había interesado en preguntar.

Le preocupaba que alguien dijese "¿Y qué hay de ti, Tsukishima?" y él no tuviese ni idea de lo que responder. Había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas era capaz de recordar el por qué se encontraba ahí.

Él no era tonto. Tsukishima sabía a la perfección que sus jefes eran conscientes de que él había sido miembro de la Brigada de Karasuno y que, lo más probable, era que fue debido a ello que le otorgaron el trabajo a él en primer lugar. Sin embargo, el por qué él estaba ahí y no continuando con su vida policial era algo de lo que no deseaba hablar. De lo que no podía hablar. Entonces, lo evitaba por todos los medios.

Tsukishima se escondió en el cuarto de empleados buscando el cepillo y la fregona para barrer y fregar el suelo de la cafetería. Tan embelesado con sus propios pensamientos se encontraba que ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal siendo forzada. Sin embargo, sí que notó las pisadas de una persona que no era él caminar por el local y enderezando su espalda, olvidándose de la fregona, caminó despacio para descubrir al ladrón.

—¡Joder! —Matsukawa soltó un grito agitado nada más notar la cabellera rubia de Tsukishima salir por la puerta, saltando en su lugar y llevándose una mano al pecho, completamente asustado. —¿Qué demonios haces ahí a oscuras?

El chico le miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —Le devolvió la pregunta, juntando sus cejas en un ceño fruncido y acercándose a la puerta de la entrada. —¿Has forzado la cerradura?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Matsukawa se hizo el ofendido, intentando tomarse la situación con calma. Tenía una mano apoyada en su estómago y con la otra sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pitillo una copia de las llaves del local. Las balanceaba frente a su cara. —Tengo llave.

Tsukishima olió a chamusquina, toda la situación le resultaba la mar de sospechosa y no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo ese chico ahí. Matsukawa ni siquiera trabajaba en la cafetería, ¿por qué tiene llaves? ¿Hanamaki le habría pedido que fuese a buscar algo? Pero podría habérselo dicho a él, todavía era temprano como para creer que ya se hubiese ido.

Y, además, el rostro de Matsukawa estaba iluminado con un gigantesco foco que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tenía algo entre manos. Estaba sudando, algunos rizos de su pelo estaban pegados a su frente debido a ello, además de que respiraba por su boca con los labios entreabiertos recuperando la respiración tranquila que había perdido. Su mano izquierda no se apartaba de su costado, apretando sus dedos contra la camiseta negra por debajo de su cazadora, mientras con su codo se apoyaba en la encimera tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Sus piernas temblaban.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó cuidadosamente al chico. Matsukawa no era el bribón de todas las mañanas, ahora se mostraba descuidado y como el enclenque siempre se había esforzado en ocultar. Su sonrisa continuaba, sin embargo, buscando mantener algo en el de lo que no deseaba desprenderse.

—¿Qué pasa, rubio? —Hasta su voz tembló, intentando sonar gracioso lo único que consiguió fue delatarse más. Tsukishima se puso delante de él sin decir ni una palabra y, haciendo caso al instinto que llevaba un tiempo guardando en el fondo de su cabeza, llevó su propia mano hacia la de Matsukawa. El chico se sorprendió, pero apretó el agarre e intentó no levantarla de su piel.

Débil como estaba, apenas un esfuerzo de Tsukishima consiguió acabar con él y permitió que saliese a la luz lo que intentaba ocultar tras su mano. El rubio frunció el ceño, aún más si todavía era ello posible, observando la sangre que caía sobre el estómago de Matsukawa delimitando los músculos de su vientre y el hueso de su cadera, el recorrido terminaba en la uve que dejaba a la vista su pantalón.

—Puedo dar una buena explicación si me das tres minutos para pensarla. —Matsukawa intentó bromear de nuevo y Tsukishima soltó un enorme resoplido cansado. Agarró de la muñeca al chico y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la sala de empleados, donde sabía que había un botiquín y suponía que era lo que Matsukawa había ido a buscar.

—Eres un completo idiota.

Matsukawa sonrió a duras penas, dejándose hacer. Lo recostó en el sofá que Hanamaki había comprado exclusivamente para echarse la siesta cuando le tocase el turno de tarde y caminó hacia la taquilla en la que se encontraba el maletín de primeros auxilios. Tsukishima, aunque no estaba muy orgullosos de ello, ya había tratado con una que otra apuñalada en su pasado. La primer fue la más difícil, sin dudarlo, pues le habían clavado un cuchillo durante una pelea al finalizar la secundaria que se tuvo que tratar después de ver un vídeo tutorial en YouTube (oh, en ese sitio te enseñaban de todo); Y la segunda vez que tuvo que curar un apuñalamiento formaba parte del pasado que tanto se esforzaba en olvidar, el cual daba muchas vueltas y le era complicado de explicar a cualquiera.

—Pareces bueno en esto —se rio Matsukawa. Su cazadora y su camiseta cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos son iluminados por la luz amarilla del cuarto y la linterna del teléfono de Tsukishima, que estratégicamente había sido colocado para mejorar la visibilidad. El rubio se sorprendió al encontrar el botiquín lleno de utensilios más que necesarios para curar hasta la herida de un balazo y de pronto llegó a su cabeza que ese sitio estaba más que preparado para una de esas situaciones.

Tsukishima chasqueó su lengua.

—Ya sabes que era un cuervo, no te hagas el sorprendido.

Matsukawa tarareó convencido, intentó no mirar lo que el otro estaba haciendo con su herida y se centró en dejar de poner muecas de dolor. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuello cayese hacia atrás sobre el respaldar del sillón. Tsukishima zarandeó su cuerpo.

—No te duermas —advirtió, su tono de voz era demandante, apartó la mirada de la herida para asegurarse de que Matsukawa le estaba escuchando. Entonces, este levantó la cabeza y asintió en su dirección, mirándose a los ojos. Los de Matsukawa siempre lucían cansados, como si viviese perpetuamente en los primeros cinco minutos de la mañana en la que su visión se esfuerza en acostumbrarse a la luz del día; mientras que los de Tsukishima eran mucho más grandes y redondos, se abrían cuando se sorprendía, se entrecerraban cuando se molestaba y se cerraban al completo cuando se relajaba escuchando su música.

—Al final sí que te intereso, eh.

—Lo que me interesa es que no te mueras en este sillón. Podría enterrarte por ahí pero creo que Kaori-san se acabaría preocupando. —Tsukishima le siguió el juego, volviendo a centrarse en la herida, como la primera manera que se le ocurrió de mantenerlo consciente. —"¿Dónde está el novio de mi novio?" y esas cosas.

Matsukawa se rio, su estómago se movió cerca del rostro del rubio, la sangre cayó sobre el sillón y Tsukishima no hizo ni el amago de limpiarlo. Su jefe se las arreglaría cuando llegase el momento, es su mejor amigo que se desangraba de todos modos.

—Sería la única que se preocupase.

Tsukishima levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, mirando al chico, su mentón alzado y sus ojos incrustados en el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del universo.

—Si quieres suicidarte hay maneras más efectivas que dejar que el pandillero de turno te apuñale.

—Hey, —se quejó ofendido volviendo su vista al chico —no fue un pandillero de turno. Fue una pelea justa. Bueno, no tan justa. Él tenía una navaja y yo no. —Jadeó cuando Tsukishima le echó un líquido, comenzando a limpiar la sangre seca de los bordes. —Pero créeme, el otro acabó peor.

—¿Ah así? ¿Qué hicieron tus puños contra su navaja? —Tsukishima tiró una bola de algodón empapado al suelo y cogió otra. De nuevo, el estómago de Matsukawa se movió en una carcajada limpia y seca.

—Quitarle la navaja.

Tsukishima volvió a levantar la cabeza, ahora sus ojos conectaron de inmediato con los del contrario, preguntándose qué demonios ocurría por su cabeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y en su cabeza los cabos sueltos comenzaron a atarse. Soltó un suspiro cuando creyó que era suficiente. 

Estaba claro, al menos, que Matsukawa no era un gorila de discoteca. Había lidiado con mentirosos durante toda su vida, suponía que nunca sería capaz de escribir su destino, que su corazón seguía un patrón predeterminado y que continuaría de esa manera hasta el resto de sus días.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en completo silencio mientras Tsukishima terminaba con la curación de la herida y empezó a vendar su estómago. Luego, le acercó una pastilla y se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua. Matsukawa se quedó mirándole mientras se alejaba del cuarto, pasado por una segunda puerta hasta la cocina y se preguntó si el Cuervo le iba a delatar. A lo mejor llamaría a su antigua brigada y le diría que tiene una pista sobre el paradero de uno de los jefes de los que clanes que desaparecieron hacía cerca de tres años, que su misión de infiltración había sido todo un éxito y que ahora podía formar parte del cuerpo de nuevo.

Y que como Hanamaki y Kaori habían dicho cientos de veces, Tsukishima solo iba a conseguir que le llevasen a la cárcel.

El rubio llegó de vuelta con un vaso lleno de agua, se lo extendió a Matsukawa y se quedó mirándole mientras se tomaba la pastilla. El chico se la aguantaba, su mente todavía continuaba divagando y era capaz de sentir el cómo su libertad, que nunca fue suya en primer lugar, era arrebatada por el larguirucho camarero.

—No busco matarme, ¿sabes?

Tsukishima se sentó en la mesa de café en frente de Matsukawa, a un lado de sus cascos rotos y con la nota de Hanamaki tirada en algún lado del suelo. Soltó un suspiro y pasó sus manos ensangrentadas por su rostro, masajeando sus sienes y cerrando los ojos.

—Claro que no. Buscas sobrevivir —le quitó las palabras de la boca y de nuevo, el moreno es sorprendido por el maldito cuervo. Movió su mano, azotando al aire en un gesto desinteresado. —Como todos.

Lucía cansado de que todo el mundo le contase la misma historia.

—Ya no soy parte de la policía, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a ir corriendo a contarle que he encontrado las pruebas definitivas para incriminarte a ti, o a Hanamaki, o hasta Kaori. —Tsukishima no era tonto, nunca lo había sido, y Matsukawa había sido un iluso al pensar que él no sabría lo que ocurría a su alrededor. —Pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí que aprecio mi vida. Por lo que te doy mi palabra, la cual al parecer es bastante importante para los tipos como ustedes, y te prometo que nada de esto va a salir de mi boca.

Matsukawa se enderezó, levemente gruñó mientras se agachaba para recoger su cazadora. ¿Qué es exactamente "esto"? ¿Cuánto sabía sobre ellos? ¿Hasta qué punto la palabra de Tsukishima era de confiar?

—Bien, sabes mi secreto, —Matsukawa comenzó a hablar colocándose su chaqueta con torpeza —yo creo que lo justo es que yo sepa el tuyo.

—¿Mi secreto?

Tsukishima parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Sin duda alguna, no se esperaba mucho de los golpes del contrario. Matsukawa asintió con la cabeza.

—El por qué dejaste de ser un cuervo.

Se suponía que era lo justo, así que Tsukishima se lo contó, sobre todo porque creía que una persona como Matsukawa, por absurdo que en retrospectiva le pareciese, sería capaz de entenderle. Le contó que desde el primer segundo en el que pisó la cafetería sabía que tanto él como Hanamaki pertenecían a un antiguo clan de la mafia, habían sido investigados pero nunca salió nada a la luz que lo probase. Sin embargo, su objetivo nunca fue el incriminarlos, sino conocer el paradero de uno de los tres grandes jefes: Kuroo.

—Él es... —Tsukishima miró detrás de Matsukawa, hacia la pared, como si el ladrillo mal pintado fuese la cosa más interesante de su mundo —Él era la única persona a la que quería coger.

Se dijo a sí mismo que la historia sobre cuán enamorado estaba de Kuroo era mejor dejarla para otro día. Cada vez que recordaba el cómo se había dejado embaucar como un idiota por un chico bonito que solo le utilizó para descubrir los movimientos de la policía le producían arcadas. Confió como nunca había hecho incluso hasta el último segundo en el que se vieron y todo ello para nada. La promesa de un regreso que nunca vería cumplir le dolía más que cualquier otro engaño.

Tsukishima se encogió sus hombros y clavó su mirada en Matsukawa de manera indiferente, sus ojos gritando "¡No importa en absoluto!" a la vez que se oscurecían y una capa aguada los hacia brillar. Matsukawa lo entendió demasiado rápido para su gusto, él es otro de los que continúa esperando a que por la puerta de su apartamento entre alguien a quien nunca volverá a ver.

—No te voy a matar, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Tsukishima alzó una ceja, bueno, de cierta manera lo agradecía. —Sin embargo, lo que yo hago ahora no tiene nada que ver con lo que solía hacer.

—¿No estás "metido en el ajo"?

Matsukawa se rio, sin su jefe Hanamaki y él eran dos simples y patéticos patosos que siempre hablaban de más. Negó con la cabeza. Él se dedicaba a limpiar las calles de los nuevos criminales que querían heredar el puesto de las mafias que habían desaparecido, sobre todo aquellos que vendían droga en callejones oscuros a adolescentes desesperados. Sus métodos no eran del todo convencionales, sin embargo. Kaori le llamaba "héroe a domicilio". Hanamaki se decantaba más por el camino de Tsukishima y le llamaba "suicida".

En realidad, sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirándose de nuevo, inspeccionando sus rostros y conociéndose sin soltar ni una sola palabra. Era ridículamente satisfactorio el hablar de su vida, pensó Tsukishima, sintiendo como de su espalda se caía un peso que no sabía que soportaba. Matsukawa sonrió.

—Creo que ahora estamos más interesados el uno del otro de lo que en realidad aparentamos.

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos. —Lo que tú digas.

🌙

—Buenos días, Mattsun.

Kaori estaba utilizando la caja registradora cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el moreno. Le sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura, como si le acabase de alegrar su día con solo su presencia. Matsukawa hizo una mueca graciosa, asintió con su cabeza en forma de saludo y se removió algunos de los rizos que chocaban en su frente.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Preguntó la chica cerrando la caja.

—Lo mejor de la casa.

Kaori soltó una carcajada y señaló vagamente la puerta del cuarto de empleados. Hanamaki se acercó a ellos a la vez que su novia comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

—Tsukishima-san se está cambiando.

Matsukawa asintió, colocándose a un lado de la caja para no incomodar a futuros clientes, observando con indiferencia al cuerpo de su mejor amigo moverse detrás de la barra.

—¿Vienes a buscar a tu noviecito? —Hanamaki subió y bajó las cejas, prácticamente tirándose encima de la mesa e ignorando por algunos segundos a los clientes que esperaban sus bebidas. Kaori le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—No le avergüences, Hiro —se quejó. Centró su atención en Matsukawa y levantó el pulgar en su dirección. —Tú puedes con esto, Mattsun.

—Oh, vamos, ni que fuera su primera cita.

—En teoría, sí que lo es —tarareó Matsukawa, pensando en su última relación e intentando buscar en su memoria alguna cita que hubiese tenido. No se sorprendió en absoluto al no ser capaz de recordar ninguna.

—¡Vale, vale! Esto es diferente —exclamó de nuevo Kaori, moviendo sus manos exageradamente y empujando a Hanamaki hacia otro lado. Colocó sus palmas encima de los hombros del moreno. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, Mattsun.

—Le vas a hacer llorar... —Hanamaki resopló y Matsukawa y Kaori le mandaron a callar a la vez.

Tsukishima salió del cuarto de empleados y no se sorprendió de todo cuando se encontró a los tres pares de ojos clavados en sus movimientos. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a Matsukawa, caminando con lentitud esperándose cualquier cosa de esas personas, sin ni un ápice de confianza.

—Os quiero en casa a las diez. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, jovencitos —señaló Hanamaki al dúo, sonriendo juguetonamente y provocando de nuevo la risa en Kaori. Tsukishima rodó los ojos, en realidad un tanto divertido por la situación, mientras le enseñaba el dedo corazón a su jefe.

—Cuidaré de él, señor —Matsukawa le siguió el juego, como siempre lo había hecho, —¿Puedo llamarte papá también?

Tsukishima agarró de la muñeca al moreno y antes de que esos dos comenzaran una discusión ridícula acerca de quién llamaría a quién "papi" esa noche, lo arrastró fuera de la cafetería.

—¡Pasadlo bien, chico! —Gritó Kaori antes de que la pareja saliera del local, divertida y mucho más emocionada por la cita que incluso los dos involucrados. Matsukawa no estaba del todo seguro de cuál fue el momento exacto en el que la mentalidad de sus dos amigos con respecto a Tsukishima cambió tan radicalmente. Hasta hacía menos de dos semanas el nombre del rubio iba de la mano de problemas insolubles que acababan con una visita a la prisión federal.

Tsukishima continuó llevando a Matsukawa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos rodeando la muñeca del chico, caminando con rapidez como si tuviese prisa por algo. Se quedó quieto en su sitio y se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona del moreno, encantado con la situación. Tsukishima hizo lo que pudo para no copiarle la estúpida mueca.

—Eres un idiota —declaró. Matsukawa asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la afirmación y se acercó al cuerpo contrario. Pasó la lengua por encima de sus resecos labios y se adelantó a pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima, previniendo que se escapase de su lado.

Entonces, en el tono más infantil que pudo adquirir, susurrandole al nivel de sus labios, Matsukawa jadeó un "ajá", que se perdió entre sus respiraciones. Tsukishima levantó sus manos, llevándolas hasta los hombros del contrario buscando una separación que parecía no querer proporcionarle. Estaban en medio de la calle, había personas metidas en su propio mundo caminando a su alrededor y Tsukishima nunca había sido un fanático de muestras de afecto en público. Tampoco había tenido demasiadas oportunidades, de todos modos.

—Nos están mirando todos —se quejó, girando su cabeza y dejando caer su mirada en la gente con la que compartían acera. El resoplido de Matsukawa chocó en su mejilla, su aliento caliente bañó la frialdad de la piel del rubio y acabó moviendo su cabeza para mirarle de nuevo.

—No sé por qué crees que me importa, —le dijo Matsukawa, acercándose un poco más —porque no lo hace.

Matsukawa llevó sus labios a los del contrario y se unieron en un rápido y corto beso, sus ojos no llegaron a cerrarse y nadie que no los hubiera estado observando desde un principio podría haberlo notado. Tsukishima sonrió, tímido como nunca Matsukawa lo había visto, y volvió a desviar su mirada incapaz de aguantar a los cansados ojos de su compañero.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó Tsukishima en un pequeño y leve murmuro. Matsukawa le sonrió.

—Hay un lugar...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! 
> 
> Antes que nada he de comentar que he editado esta historia, aunque supongo que ya os habéis dado cuenta de ello. En realidad no he hecho demasiado, he alargado el final puesto que me parecía un poco cutre (no soy muy buena con los finales, no voy a mentir), he cambiado el tiempo en el que estaba escrito y he corregido algunos errores que he visto. Seguro que me he comido alguno, así que lo siento por ello. 
> 
> Bien, os explico, este es primer capítulo de la Rare Week de Haikyuu!! de 2020. No sé si acabaré publicando todos los días de la semana o cogeré solamente algunos, pero por ahora tengo tres en mente. En este día tenía para elegir entre afinidad, una cafetería o una relación falsa y he acabado optando por la cafetería. Aunque he mezclado el universo con el de un fic de Haikyuu que tengo en mente en el que todos han acabado siendo partícipes en una organización criminal o bien en una brigada policial. La historia se llama "Policaco" y por ahora no está publicada, todavía tengo muuchos cabos sueltos.
> 
> Vale, esta pareja tiene seis historias en Ao3 y una es mía y dos están en ruso. Con esto quiero decir que necesita mucho más aprecio. Matsukawa se me da un aire a Kuroo pero a él le veo como más salvaje, sabes lo que te digo, más echado pa' 'lante. Tengo otra historia en mente, un one-shot probablemente, de un triángulo amoroso entre estos tres. Mi objetivo con ello es el drama. 
> 
> Pues eso, yo creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. También corregiré la siguiente historia, "Entre el poder y el querer", y dentro de poco intentaré publicar el otro capítulo que tengo pendiente. Lo he llamado "La bestia que no quieres ser" y os dejo a vuestra imaginación la temática y la pareja. Como pista os digo que me la he sacado de la manga como he podido. 
> 
> ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y muchísimos besos a todos ustedes!! <3


End file.
